Rise of DawnClan
by Olivefur
Summary: Three clans, two cats, one PROPHECY. who will fulfill it? who will save the clans?
1. Cats

Disclaimer

Is can be classified as a fanfiction. The idea of clans, warriors, apprentices, queens (you get the point.), some phrases, and frankly, just this layout, all belong to the Erins. This book is dedicated to all my friends and family. Thank you for your time. Now to the story!

CATS

DawnClan

Leader: Starkstar- Orange she-cat with green eyes and wings.

Medicine cat: Leafshine- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Warriors

Rain- Gray she-cat with Blue eyes

Bark- dusky brown tom

Snowfall-white she-cat

Thornpelt- orange tabby tom

Graythroat- grey tom

Ratstorm-

Stormpelt-

Ravenlegs-

Duskflower-

Berryshine-

Apprentices Mistpaw- silver she-cat with blue eyes and feathery wings

Stonepaw- gray tom with amber eyes

Needlepaw- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Pinepaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Elders

Reed-

Mud-

Queens*

Lake-gray tabby with amber eyes

StormClan

Leader: Rush- black tom with amber eyes

Medicine: cat: Hollyflight-Black she-cat with green eyes

Warriors

Cloudfoot-white she-cat with blue eyes

Beetlefang-

Sparrowfur-

Rockblaze-

Applesky-

Mossfoot-

Elmflower-

Apprentices

Marshpaw- brown and white tom with amber eyes

Nightpaw- Black she-cat with Purple eyes

Lillypaw-

RippleClan

Leader: Smokestar

Medicine: Mosspelt

Warriors

Beardust-

Swallowfern-

Lightningthroat-

Jaggedeyes-

Honeybird-

Fishrunner-

Prologue

The moon cast a light in the camp. The black she-cat stood outside her den watching the kits play. Nightkit leaped on Mistkit, almost crushing her. Little Mistkit rolled away from Nightkit.

"Hey! That's not fair!" she squealed. She tackled Nightkit and Marshkit tried to pull her off. Hollyflight purred with amusement. A cloud covered the moon, making the camp almost pitch black. When the cloud moved, the she-cat could see that the scene had changed. Marshkit was gone, and the ground was littered with bodies. Mistkit and Nightkit were still fighting, but with tooth and claw. Nightkit pulled out a tuft of fur from Mistkit's pelt. Mistkit kicked out with her back legs and sent Nightkit flying. She staggered up and turned to face Mistkit.

"How could you do this to your sister?" she yowled.

"You. Are. Not. My. Sister!" Mistkit screamed.

"Liar!" Night leap at her, but Mist dodged it and bated her away. Nightkit landed on her side, but she didn't get up. The world went black, and Holly could barely see Nightkit. Mistkit walked over and pressed her nose against Nightkit's side. Other cats joined her.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this." Mistkit whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek. The two she-cats faded, and reappeared, changing places slowly until it was Mist that lay in the clearing. The world once again faded.

"No! This can't happen!" yowled Hollyflight "It just can't!" Once again Hollyflight was in StormClan's camp. The kits where still play fighting, but Holly had no amusement after what she had seen. As she stalked into her den, she felt like the ghosts of SpirtClan were pressing against her _By the name of SpiritClan, our ancestors, I will_ not _let that happen._ Thought Hollyflight. _Not as long as I live._

 **wep. thats done.**


	2. Chapter 1

Mistkit opened her eyes, light streaming through the branches.

"I had to get up at some point" sighed Mistkit. As she walked out of the nursery, her littermates stopped playing.

"Hey Mist," Said Nightkit. "it's our ceremony today, reminder?"

"Like anyone would want to mentor her." Sneered Marshkit. He said it like it was an insult like it was an inside joke she didn't get. But she understood

" Ya I remember."

"Well come on then' the ceremony is about to start.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Hightree for a clan meeting." yowled Rushstar, her father, and leader. After the murmurs died down, Rushstar called Mistkit and her littermates.

"Marshkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Marshpaw. Your mentor will be Sparrowfur. I hope Sparrowfur will pass down all she knows on to you."

"Marshpaw! Marshpaw! Marshpaw!" yowled the clan

"Nightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, Until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Beetlefang. I hope Beetlefang will pass down all he knows on to you."

"Nightpaw! Nightpaw! Nightpaw!" the clan once again yowled out the name of the new apprentice.

Mistkit felt a rush of pride and happiness for her sister.

"And now it is time for Mist." Mistkit could feel rows of eyes staring at her.

"Mist, I say this before you as leader of StormClan. You shall never become an apprentice, and you will never become a warrior of StormClan. You may live here, but never under my rule, will you be an apprentice." Cats let out gasps of horror. Never had a cat been denied being an apprentice. Cloudfoot looked at Mistkit with sympathy. _This can't be happening, it just can't!_

 **sorry, it's short.**


	3. Chapter 2

Mistkit sat alone in the apprentice den, watching the others go about their lives.

"It's like I don't exist," said Mist. It had been two days since she had been denied being an apprentice. Cloudfoot had tried to reason with Rushstar but just ended up walking away bleeding.

"BOO!" yawled Nightpaw, her purple eyes glittering.

"What is it Nightpaw?" asked Mistkit.

"I thought you looked sad."

"I'm not sad."

"yes, you are."

"no, I'm not."

this continued for some time, till Mistkit gave up.

"fine, I was thinking about my warrior ceremony"

" Maybe it's for the best," said Nightpaw, shrugging.

"How could you say that," said Mistkit, horrified.

"well, there's no one in the clan that could train you to the best of your abilities."

"But they could have still tried!" At this point, both she-cats were on their feet, tails twitching.

"But you're not normal!" She had crossed the line, and Nightpaw knew it.

"I'm sor-"

"Just leave me alone!"

Mistkit tried to run out of camp but other cats were blocking her way.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you leave." meowed one of them.

"why not?"

"You know why."

"because of these?" taunted Mistkit, spreading out her wings

"put those away"

"I will if you let me go" without waiting for an answer, she spread out her wings and soured lightly over the line of warriors, her fur brushing their fur. She landed right behind them and turned around to face them.

"See ya" she yowled before charging through the thorn barrier.

 **YAY! one more chapter is done! just... a lot to go!**


	4. Chapter 3

Mistkit didn't know how far she ran, but she knew that she couldn't go back. she only stopped running once she had crossed the border be between DawnClan and StormClan. she lay panting next to a log. She was surrounded by beautiful trees and she thought she saw a shimmering pond.

"well, what do we have here? A white she-cat was standing over her, her amber eyes glowing with concern.

"I'm sorry,' murmured Mistkit, pressing herself against the ground. "I'll go now."

Who's that?" asked a new voice. A gray tom stepped out behind the white cat.

"it's an apprentice. I found her laying here."

"She smells of StormClan. are you sure she's not a spy?"

"yes Stonepaw, I am sure."

Mistkit had enough of this.

"First of all, I ran away from StormClan, and secondly, I'm not an apprentice, a last of all, I am not a spy!" the two cats stared at her.

"What do you mean your not an apprentice?" asked the grey tom named Stonepaw.

"They wouldn't let me be one because of these." she unfolded her wings to show them. Both cats let out gasps

"Stonepaw, tell the camp that we have a visitor coming." after Stonepaw had left, she turned to Mistkit.

"what is your name little one?"

"Mistkit."

"hello Mistkit, my name is Snowfall. Please follow me." By the time they got to the camp, the sun had started to go down. when she entered the bramble barrier, cats were crowding all around.

Hi. I'm the writer of the story. You know I'm talking because the words are pink. I'll talk when I need to describe something cats wouldn't know. Anyway, back to describing the camp. There were huts designed like Viking huts. The dens seemed almost attached to the trees as if their part of the trees. The trees towered over Mistkit forming a dome over the camp, with a few holes to let light in.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know."

"She looks like she should be an apprentice."

"What is she doing here?"

"Snowfall, why have brought a stranger into our camp?" an orange she-cat bound down some rock.

"Starkstar, I have some important news." Snowfall leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. Starkstar's eyes widened in surprise.

"I see." she jumped up on the rocks.

"Let all cats old each to each their own pray, gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." But by now the clan had already gathered.

"As you know, a new cat entered our camp. due to new developments, she is to stay here. I shall mentor her until we discover her specialty."

"What a bought her ceremony?" yowled a random cat

"Ya? if she's staying, isn't she going to become an official apprentice?" yowled another cat. I was just getting there." turning to Mistkit, Starkstar bent down until they were at eye level.

"Mist, do you wish to join DawnClan become an apprentice of DawnClan?"

"I do." said Mistkit, struggling not to shake. _I'm becoming an apprentice at last_!

"Then from this day, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Mistpaw. I Starkstar, leader of Dawn Clan, take you on as my apprentice. I hope I can teach you the

best I can." The two she-cats touched noses. Mistpaw could hear cats welcoming her. _Maybe this is my destiny. Maybe I'm meant to be in Dawn Clan._


	5. Chapter 4

Stonepaw was showing Mistpaw around the camp.

"The hut on the top is the warrior den," Stonepaw told her. "and the lower one is the apprentice den." both dens looked pretty high to Mistpaw.

"How do you even get up there?" asked Mistpaw.

"Well, Most of us have ways of getting up there, but for those of us who don't, we built ramps contenting them to the ground."

"Come on, I'll show you our den."

"Where is the ramp to get there?"

"You have wings, don't you?"

"I don't really know how to use them."

"How can you _not_ know how to use them?"

"No one ever taught me how to fly."

"You didn't teach yourself?" Mistpaw turned around to face Stonepaw.

"I was teased and mocked because of these stupid wings! Why would I try to fly?" Stonepaw looked shocked and hurt. Mistpaw realized that she had started to bristle.

"I-I'm sorry" stammered Stonepaw.

"No, I'm sorry," said Mistpaw, forcing her fur to lay flat. "It's not your fault. Let's just go." The two of them walked half way up before Stonepaw broke the silence.

"Did StormClan really treat you like that?"

"Every day."

"Why didn't you run away?"

"One, I didn't have anywhere to go. And two, they gave me only enough food to live, so I was small and frail. To a fox or a badger, I would be a mouse. If anyone tried to give me more food, they would get hurt. I remember Cloudfoot tried to give me some more mouse once. She spent the night in the medicine den because of her wounds." Mist looked down, trying to hide her watering eyes.

"So there were cats that tried to look out for you."

"Maybe. But they soon learned to not help me. I only had Nightpaw, but she found other friends."

"Oh look, we're here." said Stonepaw. The hut looked surprising small. It was made out of wood and had a platform in front of it. When Mist went in there were two cats in there. They looked almost identical. The only difference was the fact that their eyes. The she-cat had green eyes while the tom had blue.

"Hi! I'm Nettlepaw." meowed the she-cat.

"And I'm Pinepaw." the tom told her.

" So Mist, do you know what you're specially is yet?" asked Pinepaw.

"Mouse brain," said Nettlepaw, whacking one of Pinepaw's ears with her tail. "So wouldn't know what that stuff means!"

"Can someone please explain what specially means?" asked Mistpaw.

"It's what magical ability you have." expand Pinepaw. Mist just stared at him, trying to possess what he just told her.

"Oops." said Pinepaw.

"As I said, mouse brain." sighed Nettlepaw.

"So you're saying that all of you have magic." said Mist slowly, trying not to sound as confused as she was.

"Yep" replied Nettle

"The whole clan." Stone told her

"I'm pretty sure I don't have a drop of magic in me."

"But you have wings!"

"Just because I have wings don't mean I have magic!" the others just shifted their paws uncomfortably. Mistpaw took this as a chance to continue.

"I don't even know how I have wings! I was born in StormClan, and no one there has wings!" She weaved through the moss beds to the of the den and curled up in a tight ball with her back turned to the others. If they only knew what she's been through. All the times she was hurt. All the times' cats called her worthless. If she had magic It would have shown itself then, wouldn't it?

 _I don't know what to believe anymore_ she thought to herself. _I just don't know._

Mistpaw's dreams were filled with memories of StormClan. All the times Marshpaw nipped her when she had been scratched in a play fight but _she_ got in trouble because Marshpaw complained she hurt him. But she also remembered that time when Nightpaw snuck out of the nursery to get Mistpaw a mouse. _She was a good sister._ Thought Mistpaw. Suddenly, Mistpaw was standing in a patch of land, where she could hear a cat wailing in terror. Mistpaw tried to go towards the sound, but it seemed that with every step she took, the sound grew louder. So, it was almost unbearable to hear. _I must stop it._ She thought desperately. Something seemed to be poking her. Mist opened her eyes to see Nettlepaw poking her.

"Get up. It's your first full day as an apprentice, remember?" Mistpaw jump up, her tail twitching with excitement.

"Well, don't just stand there. Get going!" Nettlepaw nipped Mistpaw playfully. Mistpaw turned on her swatted at her, making her stumble back.

"Hey!" yowled Nettlepaw, scrambling to her paws

"Sorry."

"Why did you do that?"

"Nipping me was Rushstar's favorite punishment. At least, his favorite punishment he could give me. I guess it was just instinct to defend myself." Mistpaw rushed out of the den before Nettlepaw could reply.


	6. Chapter 5

When Mistpaw entered the leader's den, Star was waiting there with her tail over her paws.

"Well, what took you so long?"

"It's not important." Starkstar narrowed her eyes at Mistpaw's reply, but she said nothing.

"Then let's start. Today, I shall see if you have had any contact with magic before. Your denmates did explain the whole magic thing to you, right?"

"They just told me that everyone in camp has magic."

"Well, there are multiple types of magic. You would control water or nature. You could be able to levitate things, or sometimes, you can perform a very different kind of magic compared to the others. The possibilities of what magic you have could be endless."

"How do I know if I've had _any_ contact with magic?"

"There is a spell for this exact reason. If a kit is ever separated from our clan, or if a clanmate hurts a cat, we can identify what magic they have, or what hurt them."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Starkstar sighed.

"You need to learn pasonce." Starkstar pressed her nose to Mistpaw head, the cave walls started to spin, until the world seemed to fade. Suddenly, her life was flashing in front of her. It was on a huge sheet that looked like ice. The colors started to slow until they were standing at the border between StormClan and DawnClan. Mistpaw could see three cats patrolling. She could feel Starkstar stiffen beside her. One of them clasped on the ground. Another turned to other cat and the cat he was talking to started to run. Mistpaw started to run towards them. By the time she got there, the grey one was starting to relax. The pale brown one was laying next to her licking the kits. _Kits!_ Thought Mist. _that's why she clasped. She was giving birth._ That's when the gray she-cat noticed one of the kits had wings. She whispered something, and the wings started to fade. Soon, the kit looked like the other two. Just then, a black cat stocked out of the shadows.

"What do we have here?"

"Leave Rushstar." growled the tom.

"Now, that's no way to talk to a leader." he looked over at the she-cat. "What's this?" he purred. "A queen patrolling? Now I've seen everything." he stepped a bit closer.

"Leave her alone." he slid out his claws and dug them into the ground."

"Make me." Rushstar hurled toward him and suck his claws into his fur. _This can't be happening_ thought Mist. Rushstar had the tom pinned down with him still wrestling to escape. Rushstar bit down on the toms trout and the she-cat let out a wail. The tom went limp and Rush let go. He watched calmly as blood poured out.

"Y-you killed him" stammered the queen

"And now it's your turn." he told her, baring his teeth. He racked his claws over her shoulder. She stumbled back. She scrambled up and slid out her claws. Starkstar looked like she would attack Rushstar for a few mouse tails. Rushstar reached one paw out towards the kits with his claws unsheathed. The she-cat hooked her claws into his fur and pulled him away from her kits

"Why Rush?" asked the she-cat. "Why would you try to harm innocent kits?"

"Because Echoheart, I know _you_ are the next leader of DawnClan. I know that once your dead, your clan will crumble. And of course, we can't let your kits live." letting out a menacing laugh. His warriors raced passed him. They ruthlessly attacked Echoheart, leaving deep scratches and ripping clumps of fur from her pelt. While they pinned her down, Rushstar calmly strolled down to the kits.

"You know what, I changed my mind. I will allow one of these kits to live. They shall be raised as a StormClan cat. How about this one." he said, prodding the silver one. Echoheart tried to reach the kit, but Rushstar's warriors still had her pinned down.

"What do you want us to do with her?" asked one of them.

"Kill her. And the kits." Rushstar told them. He turned back to the kits and picked up the silver one.

"You're a monster!" yowled Echoheart, struggling against the enemy warriors. Rush flicked his tail dismissively. As Rush walked away, Echo disappeared under a mass of fur, her screams seemed to fill the forest. It's the scream from my dream. Thought Mist, shocked. The scene faded to black, then they were back in the leader's den. Mist looked at Star. her eyes were filled with sadness. She bowed her head.

"I thought that we were seeing if I ever encountered magic. What was that?" asked Mistpaw.

"We did." Starkstar turned to her. "You saw the spell that Echoheart cast on that kit. That kit was you. But that means-" she broke off.

"It means what?"

"Echoheart was my daughter, and she had wings like you. Our code states that the first kit born with wings that service is the next leader. And that means-"

"That I'm the next leader." Mistpaw finished her sentence.

"Yes." Starkstar turned away from her. "Now, you may leave. I have a lot to think about." Mistpaw rushed out of the den. _Why is my life so confusing_? She wondered.

 **DON DON DOOOOONNN. Sorry I haven't spoken to you directly. ive been copeing and pasteing, so i rushed though it.**


	7. Chapter 6

When Mist entered the apprentices den, she could tell something was wrong. Stone looked at her and then looked at his paws. Nettle refused to look at her. Pine looked back and forth between her and Nettle. She must have told them about earlier. Mist released. But too much had happened for her for her to care. She called up in her nest with her tail over her nose and closed her eyes. An awkward silence filled the den.

"Should we ask her what's wrong.?" whispered Stone.

"Why should we care?" reported Nettle quietly "She's as prickly as a badger."

"Still, we're her friends."

"Well, I'm not!" the awkward silence had returned. Mist could hear Nettle stomp over to her own nest. _This day couldn't get any worse._

"Hay Mist. are you ok? Called Stonepaw _I stand corrected._ "Come on. Say something."

"I don't what to talk about it." answered Mistpaw, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"She speaks!" purred Pinepaw.

"It's not funny." Mistpaw lifted her head and glared at him. The laughter in his eyes died at once. Even Stone looked concerned. Mistpaw sighed and covered her nose again. Pine nudged Stone towards her. He looked back at Pinepaw before turning to her.

"Do you know your powers yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"As I said before, I don't want to talk about it."

"If you don't, I'll pounce on you" Stonepaw tested.

"You wouldn't dare." she growled playfully.

"You know I would."

"I'm not talking."

"I warned you." He tackled Mistpaw, and the two ended up a mass of fur rolling on the ground. Pine joined in, and even Nettle sat up to watch. The three cats eventually ended up laying on the ground laughing and rolling on the den floor. Nettlepaw let out a purr of amusement. Mist was so tired that she felt like her wings would fall off. She somehow dragged herself to her nest. Stonepaw rolled onto his stomach and spread himself out lazily. He lifted his head and looked at Mist.

"Are you gonna tell us now?" he asked.

"Tell you what?"

"What you didn't what to talk about?"

"Fine." she righted herself to face the others. "My mother went on a border patrol and started to give birth. My father sent his apprentice to get the medicine cat. Before the apprentice could come back, Rushstar killed my mother, father, and littermates. My mother was also the daughter of Star, so I'm the next ruler of DawnClan. she also had wings, so now I know where they're from." all the apprentices looked shocked, confused, and synthetic. Mistpaw turned away, unable to face them. She curled up into a tight ball and shut her eyes. This is all a dream. She told herself. This is not happening. I'll wake up and everything will be just fine. But the rational part of her brain told her it wasn't a dream. This was the real world. She could hear paws steps coming towards her. Stonepaw bent down and licked her ear. He pressed himself comfortably against her side.

"I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have asked if I had known," Pinepaw walked over and pressed his mussel against her flank. Even Nettlepaw walked over and pressed her nose against Mists. Mist tucked her wings in tighter.

"I just want to sleep." she muttered just loud enough for them to hear. Nettlepaw and Pinepaw got up and walked to their nests, but Stonepaw still lingered near her.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"I'm sure."

"If you say so." Stonepaw got up and curled up near her. "Good night."

"Good night."

 **My braces hurt. well, comment down below on what you think so far.**


	8. Chapter 7

Nightpaw blinked her eyes open. The sun had come up. Nightpaw sighed inside. This isn't how her life was supposed to go. She was supposed to train with her sister. To learn how to hunt and fight beside her. But it was all gone now. Her world was no more. Nightpaw stretched before padding out of the den. Everyone acted like everything was ok. But it wasn't. Rushstar had ordered soon after Mistkits's "betrayal" that everyone was to deny a cat named Mist ever lived in StormClan.

"Mistkit has probably gotten killed by a fox or something." He had said. "She wouldn't bother us again." This didn't reassure the clan very much. Now, instead of worrying about Mist, they worried about foxes. Nightpaw saw her mentor Beetlefang heading towards her.

"Good morning Night. We're going on a patrol."

"Do I _have_ to?" Rushstar had started to order more patrols, and as a result, the clan was now too tired to do anything. Yet Rushstar kept patrols going.

"If you want to eat tonight, then yes, you do." he spun around

"Fine. Will Marshpaw be joining us?"

"He's hunting." Beetlefang picked up his pace. Nightpaw struggled to keep up as they plunged deeper into the forest. Night had rarely been out in the four days she had been an apprentice. Once to see where the borders are, and another to learn how to hunt. _If only Mistkit was here._ Thought Nightpaw. _This would be so much more fun._ After Nightpaw and Beetlefang finished patrolling the borders, they had to go back to mark them. Nightpaw was still lost in her thoughts when they overheard a DawnClan patrol.

"-That new cat, Mistpaw." Nightpaw's ears pricked up at the mention of Mistkit.

"Apparently she's from StormClan"

"How did she end up here?"

"She says that ran off."

"Don't blame her. All those stories about them"

"Shut up, both of you." a third voice brock in.

"No wonder your called thorn."

"Shut up or I'll tear your pelt off."

"Fine." the three cats padded off in a different direction. Nightpaw looked up at Beetlefang. His eyes were clouded and his fur was bristling. He turned to Nightpaw.

"We need to get your father. _Now_." Cats rarely called Rushstar her father. The two cats raced back to camp. Rushstar leaped down from the Hightree. Cats gathered around to hear what they had to say.

"What's going on?"

"We heard… a group of cats… talking about...Mistkit," Beetlefang painted, "they said...that she… was in… DawnClan… now… and that...she's now Mistpaw" Cats let out gasps of shook.

"This can't be."

"Its true," piped up Nightpaw. " I heard them too!"

"I told her that as long as I ruled that she could never become an apprentice!"

"Well," Cloudfoot brock in. "she's not in StormClan, so she's not under your rule." Rushstar let out a low growl, making Cloudfoot shrink away from him. Rushstar turned to face the crowd.

"In the name of SpiritClan, I will give you the revenge you desire!" But Rushstar was wrong. The clan didn't want revenge. Only he wanted to make Mistpaw pay. _What have we gotten ourselves into?_ Thought Nightpaw.


	9. Chapter7 and a half

**This is going to be a short chapter. I'm just gonna explain some stuff. One, SpiritClan is like cat heaven. Two, yes I am planning to switch between Mistpaw and Nightpaw every once and awhile. Three, the names for cats are going to get pretty weird. Four, rogues are cats without clans, and kittypets are house cats. I need to explain this because at least in Erin Hunter's books, Firepaw had a reason** ** _not_** **to know what those are. remember, this is in a world where cats have wings. Don't go "that's not possible." because it is. See, short chapter.**

 **also, I copy and pasted, so the writings in pink.**


	10. Chapter 8

Mistpaw sat waiting for Starkstar outside the apprentice's den. Stonepaw sat down next to her.

"What are you learning today?" he asked

"I think I'm learning how to fight."

"I still can't believe you never learned all this stuff."

"You talking about magic or regular stuff?"

"The second one."

"Its only been five days since-" she broke off

"Since what?"

"Since Nightpaw and Marshpaw became apprentices."

"Well, your here now."

"I thought you didn't know how to fight."

"I know a few moves."

"Oh really? I was sure you thought you were in a rabbit hole."

"Do you want me too wack you?"

"I dare you to try and beat me."

"You're on." Mistpaw smacked him with her tail before rushing behind him. Almost the moment he turned around, she bowled into him. She was trying to hold him down when Starkstar emerged from her den. Starkstar let out a purr as she approached. The two apprentices bolted up.

"Come on you two. Stonepaw, since Snowfall is out on patrol, your training with us." the three cats bound through the camp. They arrived at a grassy clearing with a huge rock in the middle. It was bigger than a fox. Stone leaned towards her.

"This is Big Rock. Its DawnClan's training ground." Stonepaw whispered in her ear.

"It's so big."

"It's perfect for practicing pouncing on cats."

"Speaking of pouncing, that's what we're practicing today," Starkstar told them. "Now Mist, I want you to get up on the rock. Stone, I want you to pretend that you're an enemy cat on our territory. Mist, when he gets close, attack him. Remember to keep your claws srthed." That means no claws.

"Roar! I'm a RippleClan cat! I'll attack any cat that gets in my way!" Stonepaw yowled jokingly.

"Oh, come on Stonepaw! Even I know RippleClan are cowards! There's no way that _they_ would invade!" said Mistpaw.

"Focus you two!" Starkstar scolded. Mist dropped to the crouch that she had often seen cats do as a kit. Once Stonepaw was in her range, she dropped herself on his shoulders, crushing him under her weight. Somehow Stone managed to wiggle from her grasp, leaped on her, and _she_ was the one who ended up getting crushed.

"Get off me you great lump!"

"No way! This is my revenge."

"For what?"

"Don't know yet."

"How-you know what, just forget it." Mistpaw shoved him off and licked the dirt and moss from her pelt. Star let out a purr of delight.

"That went very well. Mist, you need to work on preparing for the counter-attack. Stonepaw, good job on saving yourself, but you need to work on evading the attack in general. Just try to get away before she hits you. Now, let's try that again." after going through the drill a couple of times, the cats moved on. Star taught them a move that neither of them knew. They would lift one of their front paws to distract the opponent and use the other paw to hit them. They run through this a couple of times before heading back to camp. Stonepaw graded a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile for the two of them to share. After eating, Mistpaw and Stonepaw shared tongues. Sharing tongues is a clan thing. They each other's pelts and share news.

"So, what are your powers?"

"Levitation."

"What about Nettlepaw and Pinepaw?"

"Their powers are sort of related. Nettlepaw can grow stuff, and Pinepaw can control plants, so if they work together…"

"I thought that powers are random."

"Usually a cats' power is somewhat related to their parents. Like, a cat that can control water could have a kit that can levitate stuff, because the original cat can make water move from its source."

"It still makes no sense to me."

"I guess it's kind of confusing."

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Star said we could go to the gathering tonight!"

"Really?"

"Yep! I'll wake you up when it's time to go." Mistpaw flopped down in her nest a closed her eyes.

Mistpaw stood in a black clearing. No, not stood, floated. Yes, she was floating in a black clearing. Two shapes of cats were far from her. Both were white with no eyes. The stars above turned down next to her. The cats seemed like the couldn't see it, but the light was almost blinding. A she-cat walked up to her. The cat had wings, just like Mistpaw. Could it be…

"Mom?" Mistpaw couldn't stop herself from shaking. Echoheart pressed her muzzle agists Mistpaw's shoulder. "How! I thought-"

"I know, but I'm here for a different reason. I have a prophecy for you. " she paused and turned to the two cats. They intertwined their tails together. Something seemed familiar about them as if Mist knew them in real life. Above them, cats were fighting. One of them fell to the ground. Echoheart turned back to Mistpaw. " through bark and vine and twisted ground, to darkened light and owl sound, though blind and mage, war shall rage." she spoke as if on hundred voices were as well. "Though mist, peace will come, through mist, the storm will find peace," Echoheart began to fade away. Mistpaw tried to run after her, but she couldn't move.

"Mistpaw! Mistpaw, wake up!" Stonepaw was shaking her.

"Wasgoingon?"

"Starkstar wants to see you." Mistpaw grudgingly went to the leader's den. The orange she-cat sat in the middle of the den. "Am I in trouble?"

"No."

"Then why am I here?"

"To learn something very useful. All the past leaders have had wings, yet no one from the other clans knows that we have. There is a spell that hides your wings. It's called wingos. It's the only spell that you will ever say out loud. Try it." Mistpaw focused hard on her wings, imaging them fading as they once had.

"Wingos!" She felt nothing new or strange. She opened her eyes and looked at where her wings were. Yet they were gone! It had worked. Mistpaw could see the pride in Starkstar's eyes. Soon, the clan left for the gathering.

Mistpaw crouched down, looking out among all the cats. _There's so many! What if I run into Nightpaw? No! I can't think like that._ The clan had finally arrived at the gathering place. It was huge! Starkstar gave that they could go. Mistpaw stayed close to her friends.

"Mistkit!" Nightpaw flung herself on to her and covered her in licks.

"Get off me!" Mistpaw shook her off. And it's Mistpaw now."

"So it's true! You really did run away to DawnClan! I thought- well, never mind what I thought! You're alive!"

"Mistpaw, care to tell us who this is?" Nettlepaw looked at Nightpaw through narrowed eyes.

"Sorry. This is Nightpaw. Nightpaw, these are my friends." Pinepaw was the first to greet Nightpaw. "Mistpaw told us about you!" As if on cue, Needlepaw and Stonepaw greeted her.

"Well, if it isn't Mistkit." Marshpaw stocked up to the group.

"Its Mistpaw now, Marshpaw." at Marshpaw's name, Stonepaw let out a low growl. Nettlepaw lashed her tail, while Pinepaw narrowed his eyes. Marshpaw took a step back.

"I see you didn't tell them about me." he said nervously.

"No, I did." the threat was obvious. _They know how you treated me._ One of the leaders let out a loud yowl to signal that the gathering had begun. As Marshpaw and Nightpaw weaved their way back to their clan, the DawnClan apprentices sat down. RippleClan's leader Smokestar sat on one of the branches, with Starkstar on one side of him and Rushstar on the other.

"Prey is running well in RippleClan. We have two new warriors, Honeybird and Fishrunner."

"Honeybird! Fishrunner!" Rushstar and Smokestar traded places.

"StormClan has two new apprentices, Nightpaw and Marshpaw."

"Nightpaw! Marshpaw."

"We also have news that an apprentice has run away. She has silver fur and blue eyes. And be warned, she can be _very_ dangerous." Once again, the leaders traded places.

"DawnClan has a new apprentice as well, Mistpaw."

"Mistpaw! Mistpaw!"

"This gathering is over." once the leader jumped down from the tree, the groups of cats split up. Mistpaw felt Stone her and pointed his muzzle in Rushstar's direction. Mistpaw could see Rushstar walking up to her.

"Here comes trouble." Rushstar stopped in front of them.

"Mistpaw, I'm glad to see that your ok."

"Of course I'm ok!"

"Well, your little adventure is over. Why don't you come here and come home."

"No."

" _What_ did you say?"

"I said, _no_!" Rushstar let out a low growl. Starkstar, hearing this, walked over.

"What is going on here?"

"This stubborn apprentice refuses to return home."

"Rushstar, this is Mistpaw. She is a DawnClan"

"She is from StormClan, and she has disobeyed me."

"No she didn't!" exclaimed Stonepaw.

"You hurt her!" added Pinepaw.

"It was self-defense." Rushstar reported.

"Oh yes. It's _very_ likely that a kit could harm you," said Nettlepaw sarcastically.

"This nonsense is over. Mistpaw, come here." the argument had alerted most of the gathering.

"No. you expect me to come back to the clan that harmed me. The clan that raised me, yet never cared for me. Well, I won't!"

"Trader! You will regret this!" Rushstar raced toward Mistpaw, but Starkstar stopped him.

"No Rushstar. I will not let you hurt a cat at a gathering." Rushstar clawed at her shoulder, and the gathering broke out in battle. Mistpaw turned to face Nightpaw. Her eyes were wide with terror. Mistpaw eyes scanned the clearing. All around her, cats were fighting. She shut her eyes and slid out her claws. She dug them into the ground.

"Mistpaw! Mistpaw, calm down!" she could hear Stonepaw calling her, but it didn't matter.

"Everybody stop!" she yowled. the air was still. No cat made a sound. Mistpaw opened her eyes. No cat was moving. Most cats were staring at her, their eyes wide. Even Stonepaw looked scared. _What did I do?_

 **that was a long one.**


	11. Chapter 9

She wasted no time.

"Wingos!" her wings reappeared. She took off. Not even the birds moved. _Why did those cats look so scared? I need to know._ She spotted the pond that she saw on the day she became an apprentice. There were no trees around it, so Mistpaw landed on its shore easily. She looked into the water. What she saw shocked her. Her fur, which was usually well kept, was sticking out at all angles. Her silver fur was now red as if blood was dripping down from wounds, staining it. Even the tips of her wings were different. Instead of being shiny with feathers like a bird's, they were leathery, red, and dull. _What have a become?_ She asked herself. It was a while until the birds moved again, but it didn't matter to Mistpaw. She found an abandoned badger den. She didn't bother to hide her wings. She just fell asleep.

Meanwhile: Stonepaw looked around. He had been trying to reach Mistpaw. It was terrifying watching her fur turn red. The redness started to flow down her fur. As it did, her fur started to stick out in odd angles. The gathering was in chaos. Cats were run around trying to find their clans. Rushstar staggered over to Starkstar.

"This is what your apprentice is capable of. You took in the cat that I said was dangerous just a few minutes ago."

"Yes, the moment you said that I went back in time to take her in."

"Spiritclan will be angry." Starkstar rolled her eyes

"Only because you started a fight." Stonepaw decided to let them bicker. He padded after Pinepaw and Nettlepaw. The two of them were standing on the edge of the crowd. Stonepaw could barely tell them apart as they pressed against each other. Pinepaw's eyes were wide, while Nettlepaw's fur was still bristling. At the sight of Stonepaw, she nudged Pinepaw.

"There you are!" they hurried over to him." Where have you been?"

"That what I was gonna to ask you!"

"Where's Mistpaw?"

"No clue."

"What happened?" Stonepaw explained what he saw. Afterward, they sat in silence, staring at each other.

"DawnClan, time to go!" one of their clanmates was calling them.

"Come on you guys." the three of them walked along behind their clanmates.

"Whit!" Nightpaw was running after them.

"What do you want?" growled Nettlepaw.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Pinepaw looked at her with sympathy. Nettlepaw still looked upset.

"Pinepaw!"

"What?"

"Her dad started this whole this thing!"

"So? It's still not her fault!"

"She's the enemy!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Stonepaw stepped between the bickering cats. " You're acting like kits!" he turned to Nightpaw.

"You should go. You've caused enough trouble for us." Nightpaw looked hurt but turned away without arguing. Much to their surprise, Pinepaw raced after her. He stopped in front of her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and headed off to join her clanmates. Nettlepaw was fuming as they walked in silence. C _ould this get any worse?_ thought Stonepaw. _Please come back to us Mistpaw. I don't know what I'll do without you._

 **What do you think Pinepaw told (or asked) Nightpaw? I know! Also, what do you think will happen next?**


	12. Chapter 10

Nightpaw watched as DawnClan left. Her head was spinning with thoughts. _What happened? Wheres Mistpaw? Why did Pinepaw ask me to meet him? Why did I say yes?_ So many questions, so little time.

"Nightpaw, time to go!" Cloudfoot prodded her with a paw. She could hear Rushstar talking to Rockblaze, one of StormClan's warriors.

"DawnClan has gone too far! Starting a fight during the truce! They shall pay!" Rockblaze wore the expression of someone trying to stay awake during a boring speech. He nodded without taking anything in. The sun started to rise by the time the cats entered the camp. When Nightpaw and Marshpaw entered their den, Lillypaw was there. She was a little older them-them, yet she still acted like a kit.

"Welcome back! So, what happened?" Nightpaw and Marshpaw looked at each other.

"You tell her." said Nightpaw " I'm going to bed." Nightpaw flopped down and closed her eyes. She woke in a dark patch of land. The air felt hot and sticky. Even the grass felt unnatural. _Where am I?_ Cats wove through the trees, their eyes glowing. One of them was walking up to her. Her fur heald stars, yet something told her that she should run. Maybe it was the fact that her fur was still stained with silver blood or the fact that cats fled from her as she passed them. She sat in front of Nightpaw.

"Where am I?" Nightpaw asked.

"Oh little one, you are in the dark forest."

"W-What?" The elders told kits tales about cats who were sent to the dark forest because they committed crimes against the clans. "W-W am I here?"

"Why, to learn of course."

"Learn what?"

"Things your clan would never even dream of teaching you. You could be more powerful than Rushstar. You could be everything they think you can't be, do things they never thought you could do."

"I-I can't! I-I would get in t-trouble!" Nightpaw took a step back.

" your clanmates don't respect you. Beetlefang doesn't, Your brother sertendly doesn't, and your father couldn't care less. This is your chance to do something great. Your name will be known by all the clans. All you have to do is trust me."

"If I listen to you, I'll lose everything."

"Ah, but your meeting with your little friend Pinepaw, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes, but t-thats d-different."

"Point is, your risking everything anyway, so what's the harm in doing this."

"Please-"

"I will give you time to think. Now, why you go back to your clan. I expect they're waiting for you." the she-cat stood up and walked toward the trees.

"Wait!" called Nightpaw. "What's your name?"

The she-cat looked over her shoulder.

"My name is Crookedswirl."

"My name's Nightpaw!"

"Well, goodbye Nightpaw." Nightpaw blinked. She was back in her den. _What a weird dream. Well, time to get up. Besides, I get to see Pinepaw today!_ And with that, she left.

 **and with that, the chapter's finished! oh boy, I'm so tired. update on my braces! they still hurt! now, for a question. for the next chapter, should I use Stonepaw's point of view or Pinepaw's? cast your votes in the comments below sorry if it sounds like I'm on youtube. now, I gotta go to bed. after one more song on youtube. BYEEEEEE! :)**


	13. NOTICE!

**OK! EVERYONE! LEASON UP! I have an announcement to make. for the next chapter, which apprentice do you want to have the next chapter? ( whose point of view?) it has to be a DawnClan apprentice. if no one votes, then I'll default to Pinepaw. I know I said this in the last chapter, but im refriseing. also, im on the second page while I'm writing this. (basically, I'm not relevant.) GOODBYE!**


	14. Chapter 11

**Well…. No one voted, soooooooo Pinepaw time! This may seem a little rushed. I'm trying to get this out by Halloween.**

Pinepaw was waiting for instructions. The clan was sending out patrols to find Mistpaw. Nettlepaw still wasn't talking to him. He was lucky if she even looked at him, but he didn't care. Finally, he was grouped with… Nettlepaw, Stonepaw, and Thornpelt. Pinepaw groned. He had to wander around with Nettlepaw, and Thornpelt was the world's biggest moron. The group walked through the forest. Thornpelt stopped them at some point.

"Ok, Pinepaw, you go with Stonepaw. Nettlepaw, you're with me." after a while, a whooshing noise sounded above them. Pineda looked up. A blur of red flew atop of them.

"Stonepaw."

"What?"

"Mistpaw's fur was red the last time you saw her, right?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I think I found her."

"Come on then!"

 **I know I** _ **said**_ **this would be a Pine paw chapter, but this is getting hard to write. Back to Mistpaw!**

Mistpaw was flying through the trees, leading Stonepaw and Pinepaw away. they were too close. fear coursed through her. _I'll lead them back to whoever is out here! then they'll go home. No, not home, to camp. it not my home. not any more._ finally, she heard a crash. she looked down. the two toms had run into Nettlepaw and Thornpelt.

"Mistpaw- she's here!"

"Found her- trees!"

"FLYING!" _NOPE! NOT STAYING HERE_! Mistpaw spread out her wings and took off.

"There she is! fallow her!" Mistpaw landed on a branch and looked behind her. _won't they ever give up?_

 _"_ Mistpaw! come back!" Mistpaw leaped down from the trees. _Got to find the den! got to get away!_ she saw it and plunged in. _they'll never find me here._

"She's in here!" _dang it._

"Mistpaw, please come out!" Stonepaw's voice sounded above the dirt.

"NEVER!"

"if you're not coming out, I'm coming in!" Mistpaw realized that the den was too small right before Stonepaw squeezed in.

"Get out." the two of them were nose to nose. **think of this next part as an emotional rollercoaster.**

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! I'M A DEMON CAT! I LOOK LIKE I MURDERED SOMEBODY!"

"Ok... well... it could be worse."

"H-how?"

"You could have actually murdered someone."

"NOT FUNNY STONEPAW!"

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

"Whatever."

"So, why don't you come back, and we can get this all sorted out."

"What happens if I do hurt someone? What happens if I lose control?" she wailed

"You won't. I promise."

"But you can't do anything to stop it."

"Just come back. I can't handle another second all alone with Pinepaw and Nettlepaw. They're driving me crazy!" the "color" drained from Mistpaw's pelt. her wings changed back from demon to angell. (I don't know how else to describe them.)

"Fine. I'll come back."

"YAY!"

"but don't think for a second that I'll enjoy it!"

"We'll see."

"Now, GET OUT!"

"Ok, ok. I'm going."

"Thank you."

 **I'm too lazy. they went home. it is now night.**

Pinepaw raced through the trees. he had to get there in time. finally, he saw Nightpaw sitting by the border.

"I can't believe you came!"  
"Well, you're the one who asked me to come here."

"come on."

"where are we going?"

"you'll see." the two cats walk into DawnClan territory and climbed a tree.

"Hey, Pinepaw?"

"What?"

"why did you ask me to meet you?" stopped working.

"I-well-i just-you see-I-" Nightpaw slapped her tail over his mouth.

"New subject starting now. Hows Mistpaw?"

"She good. listen, I'm going to show you something and I need you to not freak out."

"what is it?" Pinepaw imagined vines wrapping around him and Nightpaw. when he opened his eyes, there was a wall of vines and one scared looking Nightpaw. the vines retreated and Pinepaw and Nightpaw said goodbye and promised to meet again.

 **that's done. now, if you excuse me, I have to go trick or treating with my little brother and his friend.**

 **I have no life.**


	15. Chapter 12

**just a warning, the rules don't apply anymore. CATS HAVE WINGS! THIS MAKES NO SEANCE ANYMORE!**

 **Its has been 8 moons, ( i consulted the warriors' wiki. let me explain. find swiftpaw, find which age he was when he died, and subtract a few moons, and ta-da! you have an age!)since Nightpaw and Pinepaw started meeting. Pinepaw, Nettlepaw, and Lillypaw are now Pinetail, Nettlefur, and Lillystep. Today is Nightpaw's warrior assessment.**

Nightpaw stood outside her den, washing her fur. Marshpaw paced back and forth.

"Calm down Marshpaw. Your gonna be tired before we even began.

"Easy for you to say! In case you've forgotten, I'm supposed to be-"

"The next leader of Stormclan. I know Marshpaw." he hadn't stopped going on about it since it was announced. and it didn't help that Lillystep keeps on blushing everytime he passed by her. _if his ego grows any more, he'll be as round as a moss ball._ thought _Nightpaw_ _and if he passes, he'll be more insufferable. but if he fails..._ Nightpaw hoped that wouldn't happen. after what felt like moons, their mentors emerged from the leader's den. Rushstars fur looked ruffled(it usually did these days.), yet his eyes still held their credulity. he regarded the apprentices as though they kits.

"let me explain this to you. you will hunt. then, you will fight. got it?" both cats nodded "get going then." Nightpaw went towards small rocks. (the border between RippleClan and StormClan. Also a river with small rocks.) Nightpaw hunted fairly well ( Marshpaw still got more praise.) and it was time for battle.

 **Blood, blood BLOOOOOOOOOOOOD! sorry, got carried away! continue**

Nightpaw let her claws slide out, her eyes locked on Marshpaw. he too had his claws out. it was always like this when training. gave a cat more motives to get out of the way. this wasn't a test anymore. this was war. Nightpaw felt all her anger rising up. she summoned all her training with Crookedswirl (she had said yes. What can I say? I need a plot.) and crashed into Marshpaw. her claws racked his pelt while he tried to bite her. Nightpaw climbed up a tree and waited for Marshpaw. once he was under her, she "slipped" and landed squarely on Marshpaws shoulders. Marshpaw trashed around, trying to shake her off. Nightpaw managed to get off without hitting something. the match basically went how you imagine it, but Marshpaw wins at the end.

"good match you two. now, go get your prey, and we'll go home." Rushstar had watched the whole match. on the way home, he praised Marshpaw much more but made it clear that both Marshpaw and Nightpaw would become warriors. Maybe Pintail was wrong. Maybe Crookedswirl will help me.

it was pretty much the same for Mistpaw and Stonepaw. I know this kinda short, so here are TALES OF THE UNTOLD STORIES. these are tales I never put into chapters. or they're too short. So, here they are.

 **1, meeting two:**

Nightpaw was waiting for Pinepaw again. she saw him emerge from the undergrowth. she bound towards him and touched noses. he started to lead her through the trees.

"where are we going now?"

"RippleClan territory."

"WHAT?!"

"RippleClan territory."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"no, I'm not. if we go there, no one will recognize our scent."

"t-that's actually a good idea."

"See, you can trust me."

"just don't get us killed."

"we're at the border. now, you can turn back, if you're too afraid" he taunted playfully

"I-i'm not scared!"

"Come on then!" Nightpaw tried not to tremble as she crossed the border. she stayed close to Pinepaw and he lead her through the plains. it was wired without trees overhead. they stopped in a super grassy area. Nightpaw settled down beside Pinepaw and looked up a the stars.

"how did you know how to find this place?"

"Found it when I first came to the forest."

"what do you mean 'when I came to the forest.'?"

"Me and Nettlepaw used to be kittypets, yet we somehow had powers."

"I still don't understand how _anyone_ has powers."

"you and me both."

 **2, meeting 4: ( meeting two was basically Pinepaw explaining magic.)**

Pinepaw was once again leading Nightpaw into RippleClan.

"Are you sure this is safe?" she asked. She had a right to be worried. RippleClan stated that the scents of both DawnClan and StormClan were found on their territory. Smokestar had threatened that any cat not from RippleClan will not make it out from their territory without harm. The two of them had met after this announcement and decided the scents were from their last meeting.

"I think so…" they at last settled in a field.

"Hey Pinepaw, how long until you become a warrior?"

"Soon. I've had to read through the books thousands of times just to memorize them."

"Books whats a book?"

"There's a library in the camp-"

"What's wrong?"

"How did you get those cuts?" Nightpaw lifted her leg and looked at it.

"Oh. it's just battle training."

"You use your claws in training?" he looked quite concerned at this.

"N-no. not really. Crookedswirl just gets a little carried away."

"Did you say your training with Crookedswirl?"

"Why?"

"Do you know how that is!?"

"N-not really. But she's helped me a lot."

"Nightpaw, Crookedswirl killed cats from her clan! You have to stop meeting her!"

"BUT I CAN'T! SHE WOULDNT LEAVE ME ALONE! I CAN'T GET ONE NIGHT OF REST WITHOUT HER BUTTING IN!" Nightpaw seemed to crumble. "EVERY TIME I TRY TO LEAVE SHE HURTS ME!" tears were streaming down her cheeks now. Pinepaw reached out and nuzzled her fur. Nightpaw clasped. Pinepaw licked her ear.

"it's ok. everything fine"

"but it's not!" she sobbed, "everything is terrible!" Pinepaw was at a loss for words. he just sat there and comforted her as she cried. it was only when the sky started to lighten did he get her to stop crying, and the two of them went their different ways.

 **3, STORYS!:**

Mistpaw was sitting in the library with the others, (Stonepaw, Pinepaw, and Nettlepaw.) reading. she was helping Nettlepaw and Pinepaw study.

"hey, Mistpaw! guess what?" Nettlepaw's voice sounded from across the room.

"what?"

"it says here that you're related to the first leader of DawnClan!"

"Let me see!" as if on cue, the book flew over to her, nearly hitting Stonepaw.

"I really hate when you do that." he muttered. She ignored him. The book was levitating a foot off the ground, so it was much easier to read.

"It says that there were once four clans!"

"Four? But there's always been three!" Pinepaw was huddled in the far back. He had taken to staying as far away from the others as much as possible, so shared moments were awkward and uncomfortable.

"The furball specks!" yowled Nettlepaw sarcastically. Pinepaw hissed at her, and Mistpaw let them fight it out before continuing to read silently. Stonepaw also joined her as more hissing and growling sounded in the background. She put up a wing to try and block out the noise. It was only when a crash sounded did she put it down, and the two of them look up. Pinepaw was dangling upside down, with a vine around his ankle. Nettlepaw was watching him swing around.

" _put me down!"_

"Hmm, how about... _NO_!" as a response, she too was dangling upside down. Mistpaw gave Stonepaw a look that said _are they ok?_

 _how should i know?_ he seemed to say. Mistpaw rolled her eyes, and flew up to untangle the twins. **they look the same, remember?** once Pinepaw was free, Stonepaw had to levatae him up so he wouldn't attack his sister. After Nettlepaw was untangled, she had to pin her down to keep her from thrashing around.

"WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU TWO?" Nettlepaw stopped moving, and replied in a strained voice:

""Pinepaw's been an annoying furball, so i thought i would teach him a lesson!" Mistpaw never heard Pinepaw's response,, for she was plugged into darkness.

"though bark and vine and twisted ground,to darkened light and owl blind and mage, war shall rage!" Mistpaw's lips were moving, yet her voice was not her own.

"Mistpaw! Mistpaw, are you ok?" the light gently return to her eyes. Nettlepaw was standing over her, with the toms looking over her shoulders.

"I think so." she was high up and a little platform a yard off the ground. how she got up there, she had no clue. "what happened?"

"you where muttering something about bark and owls."

"funny story."

 **And thats how i realized i said the wrong prophecy the first time**. **opps. sorry.** **'though bark and vine and twisted ground,to darkened light and owl blind and mage, war shall rage' is the real prophecy. ignore** ' **Though mist, peace will come, through mist, the storm will find peace.' that was a mistake. and it sounded** **stupid** **.** **again** **, sorry. oh, and now all the apprentices know the prophecy. this couldn't possibly end badly!**


	16. Chapter 13

**Mistpaw=Mistwing and Stonepaw=Stoneclaw.**

Mistwing was looking for spotted Nightpaw coming with a herd of cats. she looked quite upset, her head was down and her ears were laid flat. this pretty much summed up all of StormClan, and the few cats who had their heads up still looked sad.

"What's wrong with them?" Stoneclaw appeared next to her. Any cat that got close to the group would get hissed at. the crowd parted to let the group pass. Rushstar jumped up on the tree. the other two leaders joined him, yet looked like they wanted to be anywhere else but there. after giving their news, (RippleClan: nothing is new. DawnClan: New warriors.) it was StormClan's turn. Rushstar actually looked kinda sad.

"StormClan has two new warriors, Nightsong and Marshtooth."

"Nightsong, Marshtooth! Nightsong, Marshtooth!" after the noise died down, he spoke again.

"but I also have terrible news. A few days ago, a patrol found Cloudfoot dead." muttering broke out at this news. Mistwing could see Nigthsong and Marshtooth bow their heads. the leader leaped down from the tree and the groups broke up.

Come on you guys." Mistwing flicked her tail and lead her friends over to Nightsong. they got hissed at a lot. Nightsong looked over the heads of her clanmates and smiled.

"its ok everyone, they won't hurt us, its the gathering, remember?" the cats grudgingly let them pass. Nightsong touched noses them

"Sorry about them. every since Cloudfoot died the clan's been convinced that someones out to get me and Marshtooth. of course, it could have been Marshtooth that started that rumor." Marshtooth growled at them from the shadows, making everyone jump back except for Nightsong and Mistwing. Mistwing bowed her head.

"I'm sorry for your loss." the others followed her example and bow their heads as well. Mistwing lifted her head "how did she die?"

"well, there was fox scent around, so that must have been it." Nightsong's eyes clouded with sadness. Marshtooth passed his head against her shoulder. Nettlefur stared to back out, and Stoneclaw fallowed her. it was only after Marshtooth left did Pinetail say something he whispered something in Nightsong's ear. Mistwing count the words "meeting me by the border tomorrow night." and "a surprise." Mistwing turned to her friends.

"you heard that right?" both cats nodded.

"We're following him, aren't we?" Stoneclaw watched Pinetail wive his way through the mob of cats.

"yep." Nettlefur said without looking at him.

 **the next night**

Mistwing cracked open an eye and saw Pinetail walk out. she nudged Stoneclaw, who nudged Nettlefur. they tracked Pinetail a the way to the border. he met up with Nigthsong at some point. the two set out, with the trio close behind. they entered RippleClan territory, which confused Mistwing. _why are they going in there? they already broke one rule, why brake another?_ anyway, they tracked the two lovebirds (spoilers!) all the way to the edge of clan territory.

"Wait for it..." Pinetail looked eagerly at the dark sky. "And... NOW!" as he said "NOW" a bright light shot up into the sky. Nightsong's eye widened in wonder.

"What are they?"

"fireworks. they usually make loud noises, but-"

"Let me guess, years ago some cats put a spell around the clans so the outside world never bothered us."

"exactly."

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

"and you were right."

"whatever." it was now that Mistwing saw Marshtooth and Lillystep hiding across the field. _great. just what we_ need.

"I have a question." Nightsong was talking again.

"fire away."

"why does Miststorm have wings?" _don't you dare tell her!_ Pinetail looked away.

"I'm not sure I should tell you that."

"you've told me everything else about DawnClan, why not this?" she sounded genuinely confused.

"because I don't think you could handle it."

"so you think I'm weak?" she tipped her head to the side.

"n-no."

"then tell me!" when Pinetail didn't say anything, she pressed added, "don't you trust me?"

"I do!"

"then tell me!"

"fine. Miststorm is not your sister. your father killed her parents and siblings. that's why she has them." Miststorm couldn't hold it in anymore. she broke out of her hiding spot.

"OK, break it up!" the two of them spun around. Stoneclaw and Nettlefur run up to her.

"you guys fallowed us?!" asked Nightsong

"they're not the only ones." Marshtooth walked up with Lillystep.

"anyone else?" Pinetail glared at Nettlefur.

"how could you two be so stupid?" Miststorm was surprised to hear the scorn in Lillystep's voice. apparently, so was everyone else. "what, everyone else was thinking it, I just said it out loud."

"how dare you fallow us!" Nightsong growled at her.

"you two are breaking so many rules meeting each other!"

"you can't stop us!" it happened in an instant. Nightsong tried to scratch Lillystep, missed, and hit Miststorm instead. Rage pulsed through her veins. she squeezed her eyes shut

" _do it._ " said the little voice in her head " _you know you want to._ "Miststorm let go. she let go all of her rage and anger. when she opened her eyes, she was not surprised to see everyone was backing away. her wings were those of a demon, tattered and torn. leather and scale replaced feathers and fur. she was the embodiment of fear itself. her eyes glowed red. her fur resembled blood. she stalked up to Nightsong.

"now," she said a scarcely soft voice. "you two will not meet. not ever again. because as I see it, there are two cats here that could ruin your life. it is true I am not your sister, and I will not hold back. I am the next leader of DawnClan, and I'm gonna take a wild guess and say the Marshtooth is the next leader of StormClan. so, I want you to think of the damage we could do to you and Pinetail. do you really want to risk it?" Nightsong shock her head. "good. now, GO!" Nightsong ran out as fast as she could, with her brother and Lillystep behind her. it took a second for Miststorm to calm down. she pushed back the voice. the red melted away, her wings turned back to normal.

"are you ok?" asked Stoneclaw.

"I'm fine. let's just go home." she didn't even look at him. she just walked in silence while her friends tried to get her to talk. it was only once they entered DawnClan land did she talk.

"Pinetail, you do realize the danger you're putting your self in, right?"

"what danger?"

"use your pea size brain!" she started to pick up the pace. "Starkstar might forgive you. at most, she would put you back on apprentice chores, but Rushstar won't be so forgiving, especially to Nightsong. he has more power then you can imagine over StormClan. who knows what he could do."

"what are you talking about?"

"what would happen if other cats found out? what if it wasn't us, but cats like Thornpelt or Stormnose followed you, cats I know won't forgive you."

"that won't happen."

"but what if it did?"

"Oh look, we're here!" Stoneclaw seemed happy to break into the conversation. the group shank into the warrior's den. Pinetail stayed far away from them, while the trio stayed close together.

"goodnight Miststorm." purred Stoneclaw.

"goodnight."

 **and that's done! I have so many ideas running through my brain! mainly because I'm listening to "** **brunuhville" music. look it up on youtube. I have nowhere else to put the following, sooooooooooo:**

CATS (updated!)

DawnClan

Leader: Starkstar- Orange she-cat with green eyes and wings.

Medicine cat: Leafshine- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Warriors

Rain- Gray she-cat with Blue eyes

Bark- dusky brown tom

Snowfall-white she-cat

Thornpelt- orange tabby tom

Graythroat- grey tom

Ratstorm- almost black tom

Stormnose-

Ravenlegs- black she-cat

Duskflower- tan she-cat with amber eyes

Berryshine- brown she-cat

Mistwing- silver she-cat with blue eyes and feathery wings

Stoneclaw- gray tom with amber eyes

Needlefur- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Pinetail- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentices zero

Elders

Reedheart

Mudear

Queens

Lake-gray tabby with amber eyes

StormClan

Leader: Rush- black tom with amber eyes

Medicine: cat: Hollyflight-Black she-cat with green eyes

Warriors

Beetlefang

Sparrowfur

Rockblaze

Applesky

Mossfoot

Elmflower

Marsh- brown and white tom with amber eyes

Nightsong- Black she-cat with Purple eyes

Lillystep- spotted she-cat

Apprentices

RippleClan

Leader: Smokestar

Medicine: Mosspelt

Warriors

Beardust

Swallowfern

Lightningthroat

Jaggedeyes

Honeybird

Fishrunner


	17. Chapter 14

**let's get this done.**

Nightsong was furious. how dare they threaten her and Pinetail. how could _Miststorm_ threaten her? what happened to the cat she used to know? she was trailing behind Marshtooth. he was whispering something to Lillystep. for some reason, this made Nightsong feel alone. she had nobody in StormClan who would stand by her after this. and she wouldn't blame them. she knew that meeting Pinetail was wrong, but he was the only cat she knew that would truly listen to her problems. Marshtooth hardly cared, Crookedswirl _certainly_ didn't care about her problems, and Rushstar couldn't care less! plus Lillystep was always mooning over Marshtooth, which, A: made Nightsong feel sick thinking about it, and B: meant that she couldn't talk about ANYTHING without Marshtooth being brought up. Nightsong thought back to her first visit to the dark forest.

 _"you're risking everything"_ isn't that what Crookdswirl had told her? was it true? was she risking everything? _of course not!_ she told herself _I don't have anything to lose!_

In camp: once they finally got to camp, Nightsong ran ahead. she was careful not to wake anyone as she settled down and closed her eyes. she woke up in the dark forest, with Crookedswirl waiting for her. her fur was still stained with blood, making her all the more terrifying.

"Hello, Nightpaw."

"its Night _song,_ not Night _paw_ " she said through clenched teeth.

"whatever. let's start."

"can't we take a break for one night?"

"you're the one who agreed to this." it was true.

"cats are starting to notice my wounds." Crookedswirl looked thoughtful for a moment.

"fine, ONE night."

"thank you!" and she had a normal dream for once. sort of, not really, nope, not at all. Cloudfoot visited her in her sleep. her scars were gone, in their place were stars.

"Beware, my daughter, trouble is coming."

"what trouble?" asked Nightsong.

"you will see soon." Nigthsong woke up. someone was shaking her. it was Applesky.

"Rushstar wants you on patrol." Nightsong shook the moss from her pelt and padded out into the blinding light. Rushstar was already waiting with Marshtooth. _great. I know where this is going._ the patrol was pretty normal until they go about halfway around the DawnClan border.

"Marshtooth that you were meeting a DawnClan tom," Rushstar said out of the blue. "and you know that is agist everything you have been taught. "

"We agreed to stop meeting, so it's not a big deal."

"You only stopped because Marshtooth threatened you two"

"He didn't-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Nightsong flinched at the rage in his voice. "We can not tolerate traders in our clan. Marshtooth, you know what to do." Marshtooth advanced on her. Nightsong backed away a few paces. Marshtooth half-heartedly attacked her. Suddenly, all she could see was red. By that, I mean, she could ONLY see red. Marshtooth had hit her eyes. Nightsong fell to the ground. Rushstar towered over her.

"Let's hope DawnClan find you in time."

"what would Cloudfoot think of this?" Nightsong could hardly get the words out. Pain sheered though Nightsong as Rushstar sliced her neck. blood poured out, and the world went black.

 **meanwhile in DawnClan:** Miststorm glanced up at High Rock. Starkstar had called a meeting for Otterkit, Ferretkit, and Wesalkit. the soon to be apprentices looked nervous. Starkstar had asked her, Rainfoot and Stoneclaw to mentor them. _I wonder which one I'll get._ thought Miststorm. Starkstar let out a yowl to get everyone's attention (i forgot to mention this, but there are three more apprentices in DawnClan, Robinpaw, Boulderpaw, Palepaw, two in StormClan, Snakepaw, Vinepaw, and one in RippleClan, Webpaw.)

"as you all know, three kits are ready to become apprentices. Otterkit, come forward." the little tom took a step away from his littermates. Starkstar looked down at the kit. "from this day forward until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Otterpaw. your mentor will be Stoneclaw." the leader flicked her tail to summon him up. **ok, I'm getting bored with this. Miststorm got Ferretpaw, and Rainfoot got Wesalkit. got it? good anyway, the three warriors took their apprentices out to see the borders.**

Ferretkit ran ahead of Miststorm with her brothers in pursuit. Miststorm let out a sigh, which was echoed by her two companions.

"how do they have so much energy?" asked Rainfoot. they wandered through the forest until their apprentices also crashed into them. all three had a haunted look in their eyes.

"what's wrong?" Stoneclaw bent down in front of his apprentice.

"t-there w-was a b-body!" Otterpaw's voice quivered.

"where?"

"by the b-border" squeaked Wesalpaw. Miststorm turned to Rainfoot.

"you stay here. I and Stoneclaw are going to check it out." Miststorm practically ran to the border. she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the body. it was black. _oh no. please no._ once she got closer she confirmed her fear. it was Nightsong. _how could this happen?_ wondered Miststorm she looked at the bloody mass that was Nightsong. her fur was ragged and torn, she was twisted and broken. _this is all Pinetails fault!_ Stoneclaw had caught up to her. he took one look at Nightsong before levitating her above the ground. Rainfoot looked up as they got close and they got blasted by a whirlwind of questions.

"who is that?"

"what happened?"

"is she ok?"

"will she die?"

"this is Nightsong, IDK, does it look like she's ok, and I hope not. Ferretpaw, go tell Leafshine that we're bringing Nightsong."

"Ok, Miststorm." **skip to when they get to camp.**

cats parted to let the patrol though. when they entered the medicine den Stoneclaw laid Nightsong in a nest and stepped back. Leafshine was waiting for them. she rushed to Nightsongs side and tended to her wounds. Miststorm could see Pinetail and Nettlefur staring. Nettlefur was whispering something in his ear. he walked over to Nightsong. his eyes widened as he came closer.

"what happened?"

"I don't know" Starkstar came up with Nettlefur in tow.

"were there any cats near the border?" asked Starkstar

"none that I saw."

"any scents?"

"it was hard to smell anything over the blood."

 **two days passed, yet Nightsong didn't wake up.**

'why did anyone want to hurt Nightsong?" Starkstar was questioning the foursome.

"I don't know."

"I don't know."

"I don't know."

"it's Pinetails fault!"

"Nettlefur!"

"its true though, right? this is because of him." Starkstar was glaring at them.

"what do you mean 'this is because of him'?"

"we kinda sorta followed him three nights ago and we found out he was meeting Nightsong."

"and?"

"Well... we threatened them... then Marshtooth showed up and..."

"what?"

"MARSHTOOTH! he must have told Rushstar!" Starkstar disregarded this.

"you know I will have to punish you."

"yes."

"how about... apprentice duties for a moon."

"ok."

"now go." and they left.

 **I'm done! HALLELUJAH! my brain was melting making this chapter. sorry it's like that in the end. I got lazy.**


	18. Chapter 15

Nightsong opened her eyes. At least, she thought she did. Everything was pitch black.

"Is anyone there?" paw steps sounded outside.

"I see you're awake."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Leafshine. I'm DawnClan's medicine cat."

"I can't see you." Nightsong heard Leafshine sigh.

"Well, you see… you were attacked and your eyes…"

"What?"

"I could heal you but it was too risky."

"So?"

"Your blind, Nightsong."

"I can't be!"

"I'm sorry."

"Hello, Leafshine!" a new voice spoke on the other side of the den. the smell of rabbit filled the air. "I brought you some food"

"Hello, Wesalpaw. can you go tell Miststorm that Nightsong was woken up" it was a few moments before Miststorm had run into the den and had given Nightsong a bearhug.

"let her breath Miststorm." purred Stoneclaw.

"sorry." Miststorm took a step back. "but it's been two days. I thought you would have died."

"I have a feeling that phrase is going to be repeated a lot"

"it's true though. you were out cold for a while." Nettlefur was a little ways away. Nightsong knew this but didn't know exactly where, but she had a pretty good idea.

"if it wasn't for Leafshine's ma-" the rest came out

"shut up Stoneclaw"

"it's ok, I already know about magic."

"WHAT?"

"let me guess, Pinetail told you"

"yep"

"THAT MOUSEBRAIN! WHAT WAS HE THINKING?"

"calm down Nettlefur."

"IM GONNA MURDER HIM!" paw steps sounded as Nettlefur ran out of the den.

"welp, he's dead" sighed Stornclaw

"rest in peace"

"farewell"

"may he have enteral rest"

"may he know only happiness is SpiritClan."

"may he forever live among the stars"

"quit acting like he's going to die!' exclaimed Nightsong

"you've never had an angry Nettlefur chasing after you"

"it's terrifying!"

"whatever. I'm going to get something to eat."

"the rabbit is right here"

"fine. I just want to get out of here." Miststorm put her tail on Nightsong's shoulder and lead her out of the den.

 **after like, 6 months, I finally finish this stupid chapter. time to crawl back under my little rock and stay under the here rest of the weekend**


End file.
